


it's your big scene

by thenightpainter



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ethan is an actor, J-walking, M/M, Movie Set AU, Piece of something that was meant to be a long fic, Pining, UST, hints at background jane/ilsa, i dont know what im doing, near miss car accidents, no more cliffhanger ending, updated, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: Benji took the job of stunt technician after the last man who had the job dropped out. He never expected to have to work with Ethan hunt, never the less fall for him. At the wraps party he realizes this might be the last chance to tell Ethan how he really feels...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 24/02: Sequel/follow up added!
> 
> ~
> 
> So, this was supposed to be a long slow burn fic, but I have realized that I'm not going to have the time to write it, but I've decided to post an abbreviated version/a couple of scene anyway. 
> 
> Also this is comtessedebussy 's fault.

At the wraps party Benji is feeling anxious and conflicted. He met Ethan eight month earlier when he took the stunt tech job on the set of _Mission: Possible_. (It was later that he learned that the opening only existed because the last technical resigned because of Ethan and his insistence upon doing his own stunts). Ethan has intrigued Benji since.

Nothing grand about him at first glance - short and floppy haired. But getting to know Ethan, Benji was seduced. It was so effortless for Ethan, who’s charming and polite,  with a fierce determination when it came to doing stunts.

Despite Ethan’s reclusive nature, he and Benji learned to trust each other, through numerous stunts in which Ethan’s life depended entirely on Benji.

Benji thinks back to the late nights they had chatting together when Ethan broke his ankle jumping from a rooftop. They’d work on Ethan’s old Ford Mustang and talk late into the night over drinks and watch old spy movies. It was then that Benji got a glimpse into Ethan’s past - the numerous friends he’d lost in combat and the wife he’d divorced. And Benji was falling for him.

Benji was now also rapidly running out of chances to act.

He looks over at Ethan at the bar. Looking effortlessly attractive in a plain white shirt that’s perhaps a little tight. His worn leather jacket is slung over the back of his chair. He chats with the other lead, Ilsa. She laughs and he smiles. Benji’s heart races faster, wondering if he should even bother.

She pats him on the back and leaves, going over to speak to Jane, one of the stunt women.

Ethan looks back down at his drink.

This is his chance, Benji thinks. He clenches fists, smooths his shirt and walks over to him.

“Hey Ethan,” Benji says shyly.

“Oh, hey Benji!”

“Right, I wanted to say, bloody hell, Ethan, the acting in your last scene was brilliant. You’re probably the only thing holding this thing together.” And it was. Ethan had stood, drenched in rain (from the hoses above), confessing his love for Ilsa’s character. He was in tears, staring right at Benji, who’d been feeding him the opposing lines.

Ethan chuckles. “Thank you, you know, Benji, you’re a pretty good actor yourself. Thank you for reading the lines back to me.”

“Oh it was no problem. Happy to help.” In truth Benji wasn’t acting when he read the lines about loving Ethan’s character and wanting what was best for him. All he had to do is look at Ethan.

“I guess we made quite a team on this project,” Ethan says.

“We did.” Despite the bickering and the endless worrying on Benji’s part about the stunts Ethan suggested. But if only they could continue being a team.

The sit there facing the bar drinking in silence. Benji nervous and wondering what he should say, how he should say it.  

“Want to get out of here? I know a good quiet place not far from here,” Ethan says. He breaks the silence and gazes over at Benji. His eyes light up.

“Of course!” Benji replies, not caring about sounding too enthusiastic.

Ethan pulls two twenties out of his wallet and put them down on the bar. He waves at the bartender. Benji stares as Ethan pulls on his leather jacket.

They slip out of the bar unnoticed. Much of the remaining cast is distracted with their own celebration. Benji notices Ilsa, with her hand on Jane’s shoulder, both of them laughing over their drinks.

“I hate going to these parties,” Ethan says.

“Me too,” Benji replies. Although he’s never been to one of these parties before.

The street is quite, only a few people walking past. The both soak in the silence. Ethan leads away and Benji follows.

“Alright, we’ve got to cross the street,” Ethan says, stopping in the middle of the street.

“Here?”

“Yeah,” Ethan replies. He briefly glances around. Then Ethan runs across the street.

“Ethan!” Benji calls after him.

Ethan turns when he reaches the other side, shrugging at Benji. He glances around and motions for Benji to join him.

Benji curses under his breath and runs across.

A car turns rapidly around the corner and down the road towards him.

The moment of sheer panic abates as Benji finds himself up against a post with Ethan’s arms around him. The car drives past, honking.

Benji realizes he is safe - in the safest place he can imagine.

When he opens his eyes, Ethan is staring right back at him. His dark eyes wide and his brow raised. Benji realizes, that this is the first time he’s even seen Ethan worried.

“Benji, are you ok?” Ethan asks. His face right next to Benji’s. His rapid breath warm against Benji’s neck.

“Uhm, yes. I think so.”

Ethan doesn’t move. “Good, good.”

Benji stares at Ethan, his mouth agape. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do, not with Ethan so close, practically pinning him to the post.

“Ethan-”

Ethan looks into his eyes. Those soft eyes - Benji is lost. Ethan shifts his gaze down to Benji’s lips. Benji gulps. The heat of the night combined with Ethan so close to him is too much, but he doesn’t want it to end.

Ethan leans in closer, he moves his hand down from Benji’s shoulder to his waist. Benji shivers at the touch. His heart races, he’s frozen in place. This is it. This the moment he’s been waiting so desperately for.

Ethan exhales and shut his eyes, a pained expression crosses his face. He turns away from Benji. Ethan lets go of Benji, leaning away while shaking his head.

“Ethan-” Benji tries again.

“It’s getting late.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I should just get going.” Ethan turns away.

“I thought we were going to-”

“Perhaps another night. Sorry, Benji.” He glances back but doesn’t meet Benji’s eyes.

Ethan turns into an alleyway and disappears.

Benji stands there, frozen in place, staring at the road where Ethan just stood. Light reflects and dances on the hot pavement ahead.

Was this all just a mirage too?

Benji could almost feel Ethan’s lips. It was just a glance at what it would be like if Ethan was his.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Benji runs down the street and into the alleyway. He stops between the buildings and realizes it’s empty, no signs of Ethan. Benji was too late. Ethan is gone, no way of telling where he went.

And now filming is done. When will Benji see Ethan again? Would he? Will he have this chance again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooo a sequel

 

_ [11 MONTHS EARLIER] _

_ Benji sits on the couch of the crew trailer. The stares down at the disgusting, paper-tasting, cup of coffee. That is just how it’s going to be now, he things.  _

_ The air conditioner buzzes in the background, people yell outside. Benji arrived way to early, now he’s stuck waiting. _

_ “Hey, you’re the new guy right?” _

_ “Yes, Benji Dunn.” Benji looks up at the man in a sharp suit.  _

_ “Nice to meet you, I’m Brandt.”  _

_ “Seems I’m a bit early today.” _

_ “Yeah everything ends up last minute here. Well I hope they told you what you were getting into.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Well you’ll be working with Ethan Hunt, that’s one thing. The last guy quit because of him.” _

_ “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” _

_ “He’s a nice guy, but he’s absolutely nuts, insists on doing all the stunts for real. He’s like ex special-ops or something, no one knows, but he’s jumped out of moving cars and hung off cliffs multiple times.” _

_ Oh shit, Benji thinks. They told him they were planning to do many of the stunts for real, but he didn’t anticipate some reckless stuntman with a death wish to be doing them.  _

_ “Alright, come on, I’ll introduce you.” _

_ Brandt steps out before Benji can even get up on his feet. He sets the coffee down and rushes out after Brandt.  _

_ “That’s Ethan.” He points to a man walking across the lot with a Starbucks cup. He stops at a trailer, where a woman was sitting on the steps. He hands here the coffee and leans against the wall. He must be trying to be seductive, Benji rolls his eyes, knowing that type too well.  _

_ “That’s Ilsa, the lead actress, she also does her own stunts but she doesn’t have as many,” Brandt continues.  _

_ “Good to know.” _

_ “Hey Ethan, you should meet somebody,” Brandt calls and waves at the pair.  _

_ Ethan looks over at them. Up close Benji realizes Ethan is much shorter than he thought. He’s very handsome, but there’s something about him - maybe the way his hair is a bit too long and falls in his face, or his perfect posture. Something that makes him seem so different from most of the lead actor’s Benji’s met.  _

_ “Hi, Ethan Hunt,” he says and puts out his hand for Benji to shake. _

_ “Benji, Benji Dunn. I’m the new stunt technician,” he replies. _

_ “Well, I look forward to working with you.”   _

_ ~  _

Benji sits at his desk biting his nails. It’s been months since that exhilarating night after the wraps party - a near death and a near kiss. Ethan left to film a heist movie on location the next day and Benji hasn’t heard from him since. 

He stares at the newly released stunt video - an effort to promote the film on the fact that Ethan did all of his stunts for real. 

In the video Ethan smiles as he walks across a balcony ledge. Ethan winks, a little something that was meant for Benji standing behind the camera crew 

Benji sighs. Ethan was gaining quite some fame now. Fame he deserved, Benji thinks. 

Benji jumps as his phone buzzes. A text from an unknown number appears on the screen: “Hi Benji”

Benji stares at it.

Another text: “It’s Ethan. I got a phone.”

Benji sits up and grabs the phone, fumbling with it and nearly dropping it in his excitement.

“Hi, Ethan! How have you been?”

“Good, traveling, new project.” “Hey Benji, guess where I was last week.”

There’s an image. Benji waits impatiently for it to load. 

There Ethan is, smiling, his bare feet dangling over the edge of a very tall building. Benji gasps as he notices the background he realizes that it’s not just any building, that’s the  Burj Khalifa - the tallest building in the world. Benji winces and shuts his eyes. He can’t look at that picture anymore, no matter how handsome Ethan looks in it. 

“Ethan what the hell.”

“One of the stunts was climbing it. I missed you as stunt tech. And someone to talk to.”

“Yeah well you didn't bother having a phone.” Benji types and presses send fast than he can think it through.

“I’m back in LA, why don’t you come by some time.”

Benji stares back at the screen. Ethan wants to see him. Ethan missed him. He’s been given another chance - one he never thought he’d have. 

He jumps out of his chair and begins going through his laundry basket for a nice shirt. This time, he wasn’t going to wait. 

~

Benji walks up to the door and knocks. 

No answer. Perhaps Ethan needs time to get to the door. He knocks again. 

Still no answer. 

He had to be home, right? He just texted Benji recently.

Benji peeks in through the window, no signs of life. He sets the tote bag down beside the door and walks around the side of the house. 

As he walks further he sees Ethan’s red sports car, with a pair of feet appearing from underneath it.

“Ethan?”

Ethan rolls out from under the car. He sit up and brushes a hand through his hair. He’s wearing and old tank top and ripped jeans, all covered in grease from the car. There are more smudges across his arms and shoulder. Benji gasps. He looks just like something out of a 1950s Hollywood poster. 

“Oh, Hi Benji, what are you doing here?” Ethan says, like he’s completely unaware of the effect he’s having on Benji.

“I wanted to come by and see you.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you - I’m glad you came by.”

“Me too. How are you?”

“I’m good - going to take the engine apart and then put it back together again. Make a few adjustments maybe.”

“I see.”

“Why don’t we go inside for a drink?”

Ethan gets up and wipes his hands on a towel. He continues to brush his hands through his hair. It’s grown a bit. Seeing him do that is adorable, Benji thinks. 

“It’s quite peaceful here. Being back in LA away from the high rises and the movie sets,” Ethan says as he reaches into the fridge and grabs two beers. 

“Ah, yeah, I suppose,” Benji replies. 

Ethan leads the way out to the porch and leans on the railing. “I missed having you around,”he says, quietly. 

_ I missed you so much _ , but Benji couldn’t say it aloud. “Yes, you said in your text.”

Benji knows that sooner or later, they’d have to bring up that night. 

They take a seat on the steps. 

“Ethan, I have to ask. About the last night before you left.” Benji says. 

“Yes.” Ethan stares down at his hands. “That night.”

The night is all but silent with the sounds of cars driving up the streets. It’s a little too noticeable, now, with Benji waiting -  _ dying _ for Ethan to say something. 

Neither of them say anything. Neither of them want to bring it up. Ethan, grand and nearly fearless, now looks almost small sitting hunched over on the porch steps. 

Ethan closes his eyes. The breeze ruffles his bangs - which have gotten a bit too long. 

Benji can’t take it. Sitting and waiting. He’s been sitting and waiting for months. Sitting and waiting never suited Ethan well. 

“I wanted to kiss you Ethan, I was waiting for you to kiss me. Then you left, and not a word.”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking a lot about that night.”

Benji gulped. “And?” He can’t stand drawing this out any longer. 

“I should have kissed you, Benji.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I was scared.”

_ Oh.  _

“I’ve avoided getting close to people for so long, after what happen when I was in the army, and my wife. I suppose I can’t live like that - my therapist keeps telling me. I built up this reputation of being elusive and crazy, but I can’t do this alone anymore.”

“You don't have to.”

Ethan smiles. 

“But don’t get me wrong, you are elusive and crazy,” Benji adds. 

Ethan smiles again. “I missed you, Benji.”

“I missed you too, Ethan.”

“No Benji, I really missed you. I regret not kissing you that night.”

“So, what’s stopping you now?”

Ethan grins and shakes is head. He finally looks up, right at Benji. Their eyes meet. Ethan reaches up and wraps his hand around the back of his neck, and looks down at his lips. He pulls Benji in - not rough, but firmly. 

Benji wraps his arms around Ethan and closes his eyes as their lips meet and he melts in Ethan’s arms. 

  
  



End file.
